Dumbbells
by SadieIRL
Summary: How does one effectively have sex with a quartz gem? Bismuth is about to find out. Just an excuse to write a Bismuth/Jasper smut story. You'll find most of my stories involve Jasper getting it on in some way because damn is she hot.


"Hey, Amethyst, can I ask you a question?" Bismuth leaned against the kitchen counter, surveying the small purple gem eating a burrito stuffed with cookie dough and ham slathered in BBQ sauce.

"What's up?" Amethyst asked with her mouth full.

"I wanted to know about quartz mating rituals."

Amethyst sputtered and choked. Bismuth pounded her on the back causing her to expel her food on the counter. Amethyst caught her breath. "Um…excuse me?"

Peridot happened to be sitting at the counter playing on her tablet. "Do I need to leave you two alone?"

"Uhhh…well…I don't really…I mean you're great and all, but…" Amethyst stammered.

Bismuth let out a hearty laugh. "Not you, Amethyst. Don't get me wrong, you're cute, but I'm interested in bedding your sister."

"Jasper?!" Amethyst exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Because she's strong and powerful, not to mention beautiful."

"Bad idea…very bad," Peridot interjected. "You do know among militant gems mating is like battle."

Bismuth crossed her arms and nodded. "Of course I do. I didn't exactly emerge yesterday, but I know each gem type has their specific dos and don'ts; things they like and don't like and things that are absolutely off limits."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Well if you're thinking of wooing her with flowers and chocolate, I can tell you that won't work. I mean, it would work for me, but then I'm not exactly up-to-date on any kind of quartz rituals. P-Dot might know though."

"Of course I do, as a certified kindergartner my job was to be knowledgeable about every kind of gem," Peridot boasted. "Quartz soldiers are very proud and you need to ask in the right way. Of course, she'll only agree if she sees you as a worthy adversary, so don't be surprised if she laughs or, rather, attacks you. Anyway, when you approach her, punch her in the shoulder to get her attention, and then when you have it, try to stroke her hair and touch her neck. If she allows it and touches yours in return, then you have her permission and you'll battle to determine who will be dominant and who will be submissive."

"And if she doesn't grant permission?"

Peridot laughed. "It's Jasper – you'll probably be poofed. Now, listen and really think about this. Jasper is a brute – you want to try to be the dominant one because if it's her she may literally tear you a new one. Quartz mating is not fluffy and kind; it's violent and primal. So, you need to best her in the battle that ensues before the main event. Go for the erogenous zones you can reach – her lower back, her inner thighs and especially for jaspers – her neck. The pain actually seems to get them in the mood. If you can bite her neck and hold on long enough, she'll go down and give in. Once she's down, you can begin the actual mating process and I don't think I need to educate you on that."

"Nope." Bismuth winked. "I got that part down."

"And whatever you do, do not restrain her. Yes, you defeated her in her battle – good – and she's giving you permission – even better, but to restrain a quartz warrior, well, that's to humiliate them and is a definite no. Otherwise, since you won she'll allow anything."

"Anything?" The rainbow gem raised an eyebrow. This was going to be fun.

Amethyst coughed a little. "Yeah, just remember if she wins you become her bitch, so…good luck with that." She took a bite of her burrito and spoke with her mouth full. "Anyway, I think she's in the gym right now if you're that hot and bothered."

Bismuth headed off in that direction, hearing Amethyst ask in the background: "So…what are the erogenous zones for amethysts?"

"You want me to show you?" Peridot responded suggestively.

"Eh, maybe after I finish my burrito."

Bismuth made her way to the temple gym where she found Jasper lifting weights. She was already toned and watching her do bicep curls, seeing those muscles working under her striped skin only made the rainbow gem want this even more.

Jasper, being in tune with her surroundings knew when she was being watched. "What do you want?"

Recalling Peridot's advice, Bismuth gave the other gem a firm punch on the shoulder before running a hand through her thick, white hair and down her neck.

Jasper froze, feeling her muscles tense. It had been years – well over a thousand since anyone had dared ask her for this. She'd been poofed, reformed, fused, stranded, corrupted, poofed again, bubbled and healed since then…this body had never known the pleasures of the flesh, but her mind remembered. She questioned for a moment if she'd allow this…and with a gem of another kind? She reminded herself that she was not bound by Homeworld's ways of thinking anymore and though Bismuth was not a quartz, she would be a worthy opponent. Okay, there was no 'opponent' – Jasper was certain she'd overtake her and be the one in charge. After all, she'd never been bested in a mating battle; this would be no different. In fact, this might be fun. She grinned, stood to her full height, about six inches taller than the other gem and stroked her rainbow dreadlocks.

They moved to an open area used for hand-to-hand combat, bowed respectfully to each other and without warning, Jasper charged at Bismuth.

Bismuth dodged, grabbing the quartz's arm and swinging her into a wall. Jasper, annoyed but not hurt, realized this gem was stronger than she seemed. She growled, jumped to her feet and sped towards Bismuth knocking her to the ground and punching her. The rainbow gem in return shapeshifted her hand into a hammer hitting Jasper hard enough that she slammed against the ceiling and then fell with a mighty crash to the ground sending cracks traveling toward the walls.

Jasper lay there stunned for only a second. She had severely underestimated her partner. So, she wanted to bring weapons into this – fine. She stood, summoned her helmet and gave a war cry as she dashed toward Bismuth and head-butted her, not hard enough to poof her, but enough to get her on the ground in a daze.

It didn't last long, Bismuth cleared her head as Jasper attempted to cover her. She smirked. "I'm not down yet." Taking advantage of her partner's shocked expression, she slid back, sitting up and clamped her teeth down hard on Jasper's neck.

Jasper roared and thrashed trying to get the other gem to let go. This was not fair! She was not supposed to know about this! Nevertheless, it was happening, the pain turning to pleasure which spread across her body almost too easily. No…this was not how this was supposed to go…she was supposed to win. How humiliating…well, not really…Bismuth was a strong gem herself. Still, in a last ditch effort not to end up the submissive one, Jasper clawed at Bismuth's leg leaving long scratches. This did not phase the other gem and before she knew it, Jasper was on her back with the rainbow gem on top of her. Resist as she might, the bite was sending waves of ecstasy throughout her causing certain areas to tingle, which in turn made her muscles relax taking the fight out of her. Fine then, she would be the passive party. She growled softly and leaned her head back as her helmet disappeared. "Alright…my body is your prize."

Bismuth's hard bite was replaced by aggressive kisses moving up the sensitive flesh of Jasper's neck, then finally onto her mouth. The rainbow gem nibbled on the quartz's lower lip before kissing her again. "Open your mouth," she demanded and Jasper complied. Their tongues danced together, the kisses becoming deeper and more forceful. Bismuth pulled on Jasper's uniform, but knew she could not remove it; that was up to the other gem.

As if submitting before asked, Jasper phased her clothing away revealing the feminine parts she naturally had. Bismuth could use an object…and she possibly would…but she shape shifted her pants away and grew a rather impressive member under her apron. She let her fingers slide through Jasper's hair, which she assumed would feel coarse, but was surprisingly silky. Even her skin was soft and Bismuth ran her hands down Jasper's sides to caress her thick, muscular thighs. As she broke the kiss and slid one hand to her partner's inner thigh a low trill escaped Jasper's throat. "You like that?"

The quartz sighed, clearly giving in to temptation. "Yes."

Bismuth sat back to admire Jasper's body. Her skin was a delicate orange color with red stripes. One stretched over her left breast and Bismuth let her fingers trace it sliding along her nipple, which puckered at the touch. Jasper took a deep breath and released it in a satisfied sigh. Bismuth allowed her finger to gently circle the red nub of flesh causing a small smile to play on the quartz's lips. The rainbow gem lowered her mouth to Jasper's nipple and began sucking and nibbling at it playfully while she teased the other breast with her hand. The quartz's back arched and she growled a bit with pleasure, her long, pointed nails gripping the mat below her tearing the material.

The rainbow gem chuckled…if that was getting this kind of reaction she wanted to see how Jasper would react to having her most private areas teased. Bismuth ran her hand down Jasper's defined abs, past the small tuft of white hair above the area her fingers were seeking. She stroked the lower lips between Jasper's legs gently before parting them feeling the slickness indicating her partner's enjoyment. Jasper whimpered and bit her lip.

Bismuth released the nipple from between her teeth giving it a few licks before speaking. "You want this? You want me?"

"Yes…"

"Beg me."

Jasper growled, but stopped when she felt Bismuth grab her breast too hard. Damn…that felt good. "Please…I want you…"

Bismuth laughed and used her thumb to stroke Jasper's clit while sliding two beefy fingers into her causing her to moan. For such a large gem, she was pretty tight, but her juices helped Bismuth ultimately fit her entire fist into Jasper's opening. The quartz's inner muscles tried working against her, but Bismuth thrust her hand in even more until she felt resistance and could go no further. Jasper's inner walls clamped down on the other gem's arm. "Just relax."

Bismuth plunged her fist in and out of the quartz warrior quickly. Jasper's claws had now dug straight through the mat and were scratching at the concrete floor under it as she cried out in ecstasy…she whimpered and hissed, but she had lost. Jasper could do nothing to stop this and why, honestly, would she want to? She had never been the submissive one but part of it felt amazing to be played with and dominated. She felt Bismuth remove her hand – not fair, she was so close! "Please…Bismuth…uhhnnn…I need…" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Bismuth pluck a ten pound dumbbell from the shelf nearby and she grinned, leaning her head back. There was a rough push on her leg and she felt the cold of metal as the unusual shaped object penetrated her. Bismuth was being aggressive and this only turned Jasper on even more.

And Bismuth was taking pleasure in seeing this usually domineering soldier writhing on the floor. She twisted the dumbbell inside her, thrust it in and out until it was covered in fluid, until Jasper's entire body stiffened and shook and she let out a wild sound as she climaxed. The once-proud quartz lay on her back panting as the dumbbell was removed and discarded. Bismuth allowed her a moment but couldn't ignore the throbbing of her temporary cock. She had to do this soon as she couldn't hold shape shifting forever and the entire time she'd been pleasuring Jasper, she'd been stroking this recent addition to her body. If she didn't do it quickly, just the feel of her soft apron rubbing against the tip could set her off. "On your hands and knees, now!"

Jasper growled again, but Bismuth bit the other side of her neck to subdue her once more. They were not finished; Bismuth was not finished. It wasn't that Jasper didn't want to go for another round; it was expected of her to be a bit resistant, however, she did as she was asked, rolling over onto her knees and resting her weight on her elbows. She shuddered with pleasure and approval as she felt Bismuth's fingernails digging into the flesh of her back and leaving scratches the length of it. The rainbow gem's other hand took firm hold of her hair and tugged aggressively.

"Are you ready to be my bitch?" Bismuth asked.

As her hair was released, Jasper placed her forehead against the mat and reveled in the feeling of Bismuth grabbing her ass and kneading hard muscles, sliding her hands up and down the backs of her toned thighs and up again to grab her cheeks before firmly placing both hands on her hips. Bismuth tossed her apron aside and made her already impressive cock a little bigger so she could adequately fill her partner after fucking her with a dumbbell. She pressed herself against Jasper's entrance silently debating whether she should gently ease it or give it to her all at once. She teased the quartz's opening with her tip then remembered their mating was often violent and could be painful and they expected that. Bismuth thrust her way deep inside and Jasper snarled, clawing once again at an untouched area of the mat. The rainbow gem dug her fingers into her partner's hips and pumped away rapidly, jarring the opening to Jasper's womb.

Bismuth bit her lip, enjoying the feel of Jasper's slick walls around her cock. She felt her already engorged member swell and knew she couldn't hold it back much longer. Jasper was breathing heavily again and clenching her teeth trying to keep her cries in. Bismuth smirked and seized Jasper's hair pulling it hard enough for the quartz to roar out in pain or possibly pleasure, but of course, these were intertwined for her. "I want to hear it!"

Jasper's inner walls contracted as she climaxed, filling the gym with her howls. Bismuth couldn't hold back any longer as she felt something squeeze inside her and she squirted her load deep inside the quartz soldier, any sound she might have made caught in her throat and she only released a satisfied hiss. The rainbow gem drew out from her partner's opening watching as their mixed fluids dripped down Jasper's thighs and onto the mat. Bismuth exhaled and shifted the unusual body part away.

"Are you done?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

Jasper stood, running a hand through her hair, flipping it over her shoulder, exposed in all her naked splendor for only a moment before phasing her uniform back on. She wrapped an arm around Bismuth's shoulders, pulled her close and licked her cheek. "Be prepared because next time I'm going to kick your ass and then claim it."

Bismuth replaced her apron and made her pants reappear again. "Well then, I look forward to the rematch."

~Fin~


End file.
